Gracias Xian'Pu
by terry.mhel
Summary: Xian'Pu utilizara otro truco para atrapar a Ranma y al parecer esta vez tendra el efecto indicado.
1. Chapter I

_**Gracias **_**Xian'Pu**

**CAPITULO I**

Rama ½ así como todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takajashi.

Esta es una historia creada sin fines de lucro.

-Los personajes hablan

_-Los personajes piensan_

-LOS PERSONAJES GRITAN

_[Flashback]_

* * *

Era un día como cualquier otro, claro que si hablamos del lugar donde vive cierto artista marcial pues eso quiere decir que persecuciones, desafíos y hechizos son completamente normales. Ranma y Akane iban de regreso al dojo, habían tenido un día largo sobre todo para el chico pues tuvieron un examen sorpresa o eso fue lo que le dijo a Akane y para colmo las prometidas y los rivales entrando en los salones como si de su casa se tratara.

-¿Cómo pudiste no recordarme que teníamos examen Akane?

-No me reclames no es mi culpa que siempre estés dormido o distraído, además de que te quejas si de todos modos sacaste una buena nota, que por cierto aún no sé cómo diablos le hiciste.

-Eso es porque soy el gran Ranma Saotome y a mí todo me sale bien.

-Si claro, tú de grande solo tienes lo egocéntrico y arrogante, sin contar que eres un pervertido y mujeriego.

El pelinegro función el ceño, le molestaba mucho que Akane le dijera eso aunque no supiera porque, según él. _-¿De verdad solo le doy esa impresión?-_ se quedó pensando, la verdad era que si sabía por qué le molestaba, él había estudiado en secreto para obtener una buena nota y sorprenderla y aunque sí lo hizo, no fue de la forma positiva que él pensó, ya que luego de que acabara la clase se levantó para ir a su lugar y preguntarle cómo le había ido y ella hiciera lo mismo, este le mostró su examen y ella de inmediato le preguntó que cómo había hecho para copiarla o que le pasaran las respuestas sin que se dieran cuenta, cosa que lo irritó e hizo que le arrebatar el dichoso papel y se fuera a sentar nuevamente, quería mostrarle que podía mejorar cuando se lo proponía y hasta cuando no, para que se sintiera orgullosa de él , pero claro la forma nunca era la adecuada. Se quedó pensando y ya ni siquiera siguió hablando con ella, cosa que la desconcertó pues el chico no siguió con la acostumbrada y a veces absurda discusión.

-¿Qué pasa Rama? ¿En qué te quedaste pensando?- eso lo sacó de su burbuja

-¿Eh? Ah no en nada

-¿Seguro? ¿Porque es raro que no dijeras nada?

-Si Akane seguro, y si no dije nada es porque no tiene caso, mejor apurémonos a llegar a casa muero de hambre- y sin más siguió caminando por la reja como de costumbre.

Akane se quedó un momento para ahí entre sorprendida y extrañada _-¿a qué se habrá referido con eso?-_ y luego también siguió caminando.

-¡Ya llegamos! Gritaron, y rápidamente fueron bien recibidos por Nodoka. Desde que llego siempre salía recibirlos.

-Qué bueno que llegaron hijos, ya pronto estará lista la comida

-Me alegro por que el glotón de su hijo viene quejándose desde medio camino- dijo Akane, más que nada para salir de esa incomodidad que de repente la envolvió.

-¡Oye!- y en respuesta solo obtuvo una angelical sonrisa que lo hizo sonrojarse y voltear la cara para que no lo viera.

-Vamos hijos no peleen, mejor vayan a dejar sus cosas.

-Si- respondieron. Ambos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, Rama había optado por salir de la habitación que compartía con su padre cuando Nodoka hizo aparición, pues no quería estar en un cuarto donde ambos padres estuvieran, si bien eran sus padres prefería que cada quien tuviera su espacio… aunque el espacio que el tenia era demasiado reducido ya que el único cuarto que restaba era una especie de gran closet, pero no se quejaba realmente en su niñez había estado peor, mucho peor.

.

.

Akane estaba terminado de cambiarse cuando tocaron a su puerta.

-¿Akane?- era Nabiki

-Pasa Nabiki- entro y se sentó en la cama llevaba una caja que deposito en el suelo, su hermana la observo con curiosidad -¿Que pasa Nabiki? ¿Y eso?

-Estaba limpiando mi clóset esta ropa hace mucho que no la uso está casi nueva y pensé que te lo podía dar a ti

-¿A si?- pregunto con desconfianza -¿y puedo saber a qué se debe? -dijo ahora mientras sacaba y revisaba la ropa.

-Pues a que hace tiempo que no te compras nada y no te caería nada mal cambiar un poco el estilo.

-¿Qué tiene de malo el mío?- se detuvo

-Pues de malo nada… para una niña, pero tú ya no eres una niña Akane y las ropas que usas no te hacen justicia.

-¿De que estas hablando Nabiki?

-Pues de que más, Akane estas creciendo, bueno ambas, en un año estarás en la universidad, ¿por qué supongo que iras verdad?- ella solo asintió con la cabeza -Bien, te decía que no estaría mal un cambio en tu guardarropa, tal vez no tan radical pero tampoco sin sutilezas algo que te haga ver más como la mujer que eres, quién sabe tal vez así por fin Ranma se anime a confesarte lo mucho que le gustas- Akane enrojeció por completo…

.

.

Ranma salía de su habitación iba a ir al dojo a entrenar un poco antes de la comida. Al llegar a las escaleras pensó que tal vez podría decirle a su prometida que lo acompañara, regresó sus pasos hacia la habitación de Akane y se quedó congelado en la puerta cuando levanto la mano para golpear a esta, de un momento a otro su rosto se perdía con su camisa china, esa afirmación de Nabiki lo tomo por sorpresa como era habitual, ¿cómo podía saber eso? ¿Que acaso no fingía siempre lo contrario? sabía que debía retirarse pues era una conversación privada pero por alguna extraña razón sus pies se habían quedado plantados ahí…

-Nabiki déjate de chistes yo no le gusto a Ranma, ¿de dónde sacaste eso?

-Por favor ustedes son los únicos que no se dan cuenta que están loquitos el uno por el otro

Akane que comenzaba a molestarte al sentirse descubierta por su hermana -¡Ash!… para ya con eso, de verdad que no entiendo lo que dices, es obvio que él y yo no nos gustamos ni nada por el estilo y si para eso trajiste esa ropa puedes llevártela no la quiero ni necesito estoy bien…

-Si claro, no sé por qué estaba pensando eso de ustedes… y si tienes razón mejor me la llevo de todos modos no tendría caso que la uses, no valdría la pena…

-¿Como?

-Pues si ya sabes si no te gusta no tiene caso y aunque te gustara y usaras la ropa seguirás siendo igual de tozuda y eso tampoco le dará confianza…

-No te entiendo ¿porque desconfiaría de mí?

-No de ti boba, me refiero a qué la confianza para decirte o acercarte a ti no la tiene por qué siempre estas a la defensiva.

-¿Yo? Pero si es el, el que siempre está ofendiéndome

-Es que ustedes son un per de tercos y orgullosos además de eso que dices no es cierto del todo, tú también tienes tu carácter y le ofendes al igual.

-Ahora es mi culpa

-No Akane no, ya vez siempre entiendes lo que te conviene dije ambos

-¿Qué pretendes Nabiki?

-Yo nada… pero lo que te digo es enserio, es mas no hace mucho un chico me pago muy bien para investigar a una chica que le gustaba pero parecían estar siempre el uno contra el otro, total resulta que la chica solo lo alejaba porque tenía mala fama en la universidad pero en realidad también gustaba de él y cuando le di la información no paso mucho cuando comenzaron a salir, al principio ella no daba su brazo a torcer pero este chico fue muy insistente total él ya estaba seguro de que le correspondía.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

-¿No te parece familiar esa historia?

-Pues no y la verdad es que no entiendo nada gracias por la ropa pero creo que mejor te la llevas…

-Tranquila Akane, quédatela no te hará mal y piensa en lo que te dije, pero ayudaría que fueras menos arisca…

-Ya te dije que…

-Si ya se… bueno allá tú yo solo digo- Nabiki abrió la puerta y por ultimo le dijo -ten en cuenta que el consejillo y la ropa son gratis esta vez, deberías aprovecharlos.

.

.

Ranma había regresado a su habitación lo más rápido y silencioso posible, se tumbó en su cama boca arriba con los brazos de almohada

_-A mi si me parece familiar…-_ suspiro _-pero es imposible que termine igual la historia, Akane, ella…-_ en ese momento la historia de Nabiki regreso -¿será posible que…? ¿De qué manera averiguarlo?…_ Ay Akane… ¿por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil entre nosotros?- _suspiro de nuevo, ya ni siquiera fue a entrenar se quedó pensando en las palabras de la mediana, dijo que ambos se gustaban y pues con él era cierto, pero con ella… Nabiki es demasiado inteligente, astuta y perspicaz, si ella decía las cosas así de seguras era por algo, pero con esto… esto era diferente como podía saber eso, no es que Nabiki se le viera que tuviera algún interés amoroso o saliera con alguien, como podía entonces estar segura de eso, ¿y el?, ¿cómo saberlo? irónicamente la única que podría averiguarlo sería Nabiki, pero estaba seguro lo dejaría en la quiebra y para colmo si conseguía que alguien pagara mejor la información llegaría a otros oídos y no solo eso sino también divulgaría que él estaba interesado en saber si Akane sentía algo por él y eso no saldría para nada bien. No, en definitiva esa no era una opción.

Así transcurrió el día, comieron y el seguía pensativo mientras en ocasiones miraba de reojo a su prometida, termino y se dispuso a entrenar un poco pero con la mente divagando por otro lado así estuvo la mayor parte del tiempo lanzando golpes a un enemigo invisible y no sabiendo ni donde estaba parado, cuando dio un salto para lanzar una patada y casi caer decidió que era mejor ir a descansar, perdió la noción del tiempo, pues a pesar de que no sentía haber hecho mucho ya había pasado un largo rato, la relación con Akane y sus sentimientos siempre lograba sacarlo de toda concentración.

.

.

Akane luego de la no grata conversación con su hermana dio un vistazo a la ropa que le dejo, es cierto que no era muy reveladora pero difería mucho de su estilo con faldas cortas, blusas más escotadas y vestidos que acentuaban su figura y definitivamente no tenían nada que ver con sus vestidos volados y moños enormes. La guardo, tal vez podría usar una que otra cosa después de todo su hermana tenía razón, a nadie le viene mal un pequeño cambio.

Al rato bajo a comer más tranquila cosa que no duro mucho, pues noto a su prometido un tanto raro, pero después le preguntaría, no quería llamar la atención en ese momento ni dar pie a comentarios no deseados por parte de su familia.

Para la hora de la cena estaban todos menos Ranma quien se había excusado diciendo que estaba cansado y prefería descansar, eso la extraño aún más y a la familia también pero como había pasado toda la tarde en el dojo lo dejaron sin hacer preguntas, pero ya mañana ella lo haría, pues sabía que algo pasaba y lo averiguaría se quedó pensativa mientras cenaba

_-¿Qué le pasara?-_ se preguntaba _-¿y si tiene algún problema?… Seguramente y el muy bobo no quiere pedir ayuda-_ Akane comenzaba a divagar _-y si tal vez… no confía en mi como dijo Nabiki, aunque también dijo que no se refería a eso…-_ Termino de cenar y dio las gracias y se dispuso a ir a su habitación y al pasar por la habitación del ojiazul solo pudo suspirar y a pesar de querer hablar con el sintió que tal vez no era el momento _-Ranma…_

Así los dos se fueron a dormir con la cabeza revuelta pensando uno en el otro.

.

.

**(Franja horizontal)**

.

.

En otra parte de Nerima, más específicamente en el Neko-hanten una voluptuosa pelimorada se encontraba en la cocina sacando una charola del horno, se encontraba muy feliz, demasiado como para solamente estar cocinando.

-Que bien quedaron- dijo mientras miraba su charola- con estos panecillos Airén por fin dejara a chica violenta y me pedirá matrimonio.

Al día siguiente se encontraban Akane y Ranma en el colegio faltaba poco para el almuerzo, pasaba el día muy lento para Akane pues estaba preocupada por lo que fuera que estuviera agobiando a su prometido, ya que nuevamente lo sentía disperso, durante el camino a la escuela iba sobre la valla como siempre pero iban en silencio, uno de eso silencios incómodos y ella por más que intento no encontró el modo de hablar con él.

Por su parte el solo esperaba que ya terminara esa clase para poder comer y que no ocurriera lo mismo del el día de ayer y antier y el anterior ah este; desde la boda fallida las otras locas prometidas habían estado más insistentes, por no decir necias a querer salir con el chico y eso ya lo estaba matando, cierto que para su ego le encantaba sentir y saber que era deseado por las chicas, pero realmente era algo que no le interesaba la única atención que quería tener era la de una peli azul que parecía no saber ni de su existencia pues estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no pudo evitar preguntarse qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Irónico.

Al sonar la campana Ranma salió lo más rápido posible de ahí no quería que de nuevo se le amargara la comida, fue a la azotea y se dispuso a comer, iba ya a la mitad cuando escucho como se abría la puerta al mirar se encontró con Akane que lo veía con cierta desconfianza pero a la vez con la mejillas algo sonrojadas, pensó en lo linda que se veía lo que causo que terminara en la misma situación, por su parte Akane no sabía que decir había ido en busca de el para preguntar qué le sucedía y cuando por fin lo encontró no pudo evitar avergonzarse un poco pues decirle que lo estaba buscando porque estaba preocupada no podía hacerlo. Él iba a pedirle que se sentara y almorzaran juntos o bueno lo que quedaba, cuando por detrás de ella aparecieron Ukyo y Xian'Pu, nuevamente, pidiéndole comieran juntos.

-¡Airén! Yo traer almuerzo y comer juntos

-Oye china loca aléjate Ran-chan comera conmigo él prefiere mis okonomiyakis. ¿Cierto?- le pregunto ahora a él, que solo podía ver el aura creciente de Akane.

La amazona se percató de ello y muy confiada antes de que se fuera le dijo –O Akane ahí estar ¿Por qué no comes con nosotros? Podemos almorzar los cuatro. Cosa que la descoloco, a todos en realidad

Ukyo iba a resonar pero Akane hablo primero -¿Xian'Pu te sientes bien?

-Por supuesto Akane ¿por qué no lo estaría?- hablo con fingida inocencia

-Pues no es normal que nos invites a nosotras- ahora si fue Ukyo la que hablo

-Bueno pues si no quieren para Airén y yo mejor

-¿Y dejarte sola con mi Ranchan? ni lo sueñes

-Bien pues entonces siéntate

Akane que solo observaba se iba a dar la vuelta y Xian'Pu corto de nuevo sus intenciones

-¿Chica violenta no venir?

-No me llames así- dijo alterada para luego continuar con su andar pero esta vez fue Rama que al verse ya en esa situación _"como siempre"_ pensó, sintió que no sería buena idea quedarse con las dos solas… _"aunque con las tres tampoco lo es"_ pensó de nuevo pero ya era tarde pues ya había abierto la boca.

-Akane ¿por qué no te quedas? ya falta poco para regresar al salón terminemos de comer.

-Si Akane vamos

-Bien pero no quiero una de sus tontas peleas ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo

Sentados los cuatro Akane y Ranma realmente se sentían incomodos pero la voz de las chicas los hizo reaccionar

-Airén tomar panecillo

-Oye por qué mejor no se lo das a Akane Ran-chan comera de lo mío

-Chicas…- Ranma intento hablar pero Xian'Pu interrumpió

-Tener- se dirigió a Ukyo, ofreciéndole el mismo panecillo, ella la miro desconfiada -es que hacer demasiado panecillos por eso yo invitar a comer, sería una pena que se tiraran, mientras hablaba le ofrecía otro a Akane quien lo tomo sin desconfianza alguna.

-Gracias Xian'Pu, es verdad no se debe tirar la comida y comenzó a comer

Ukyo entonces tomo otro e hizo lo mismo, Xian'Pu saco otro para ella y luego volvió a meter la mano cuando observo a la chicas comer saco un nuevo panecillo y se lo ofreció a Ranma quien viendo la situación lo tomo para empezar a comer mientras la china sonreía con cierta malicia.

Ukyo entonces también repartió lo que traía Akane dejo su bento para que cogieran lo que quisieran. Al terminar Akane noto que Ranma estaba demasiado callado y pensativo pero no fue la única pues Ukyo se adelantó y preguntó

-¿Ran-chan está bien? te noto callado y algo pensativo

La pelilila lo miro aparentemente preocupada -Si ¿airén sentirse bien?

El solo las observo a la tres y luego respondió

-Sí, solo que… ya es tarde y deberíamos volver a clase gracias por la comida chicas estuvo deliciosa y les sonrió lo que hizo que la 3 se sonrojaran

-Se levantó y continuo vamos chicas les dijo a Ukyo y Akane Xian'Pu deberías volver tu abuela podría enojarse por tardar tanto luego sonrió de nuevo.

La amazona se levantó y se fue muy sonriente.

Akane y Ukyo iban detrás de Ranma pero algo le hizo hablar a la castaña y la otra la miro

-¿No crees que es muy extrañó?- le pregunto a su compañera

-¿El qué? pregunto de vuelta Xian'Pu

-Pues la actitud de Ranma y no se diga la de Xian'Pu

-Pues la verdad me pareció algo raro sí, pero supongo que un momento de paz no le mal a nadie

-Sí pero ella se fue muy feliz y Ranma está muy callado

-Tal vez solo este cansado y Xian'Pu realmente pocas veces se enoja solo cuando algo no sale como quiere

-Exacto, que podría ella ganar invitándonos a nosotras a comer en paz y más si está el de por medio- dijo señalado al trenzado

En ese momento sonó la campana Akane dio por terminada la conversación -será mejor regresar Ukyo y no te preocupes tal vez solo es la desconfianza que tienes hacia ella vamos

Llegaron al salón y amabas miraron a Ranma que estaba mirando por la ventana

Akane pensaba en Ranma estaba así por otra cosa pues ella ya había observado ese comportamiento de el pero Ukyo seguía con que algo no andaba bien, y estaba en lo correcto.

Las clases pasaron y en la salida se encontraba Ranma, cuando Akane salió se dirigieron hacia su casa en silencio, uno muy incómodo para ella pues no sabía que pasaba por la cabeza del chico cuando estaba por preguntar escucho la voz de Ukyo detrás de ellos

-Ranchan, Akane- ambos voltearon y ella continuo -¿oigan no quieren ir comer a mi restaurante? y así entre los tres hacemos los deberes ¿qué les parece?

Abrieron los ojos y la boca -oigan no es para que pongas esas caras- dijo ella semi-ofendida

-Lo siento Uk-chan- dijo el -em... pues no sé si Akane quiera ir ¿qué dices?- le pregunto a la aludida. Ahora las desencajadas eran ellas -¿qué pasa?- pregunto inocente

-No nada, am… pues no se- dijo Akane

-Bueno si no quieres Ran-chan puede venir ¿verdad?

-¿No nos estabas invitando a los dos?- pregunto el con los brazos cruzados

-Bueno si pero si ella no quiere pu…- no termino pues se vio interrumpida

-Entonces tampoco puedo ir yo- dijo el muy firme, lo que hizo que Akane se le cayera más la mandíbula si eso era posible -gracias por la invitación tal vez en otro momento- termino y en su rostro no había cabida a una réplica pero Ukyo era necia y sabia como sobornarlo o eso pensó.

-Vamos te preparare todos lo okonomiyakis que quieras

-Ukyo ya eh dicho que otro día ahora Akane y yo debemos regresar

Iba a decir algo pero el sonido de una bicicleta muy conocido la distrajo y para cuando se dio cuenta la chica ya estaba abrazando a su Ranchan lo que hizo hervir los celos de ambas

-Ranmaaaaaaa- se escuchó de los labios de la peliazul

-Ni hao Airén- dijo la china asfixiando a su amado

-Eso a Akane la hizo reaccionar, pero un poco tarde pues Ukyo ya estaba preparada para la batalla

-Quítale las manos de encima- Xian'Pu ni se inmuto y se le limito a hablar

-A Airén le gustan mucho mis abrazos ¿cierto?- pregunto mientras sonreía

-Xian'Pu creo que a cualquiera le gusta ser abrazado con cariño- lo que dejo anonadadas a las otras, pero para Akane significo mucho más bajo la mirada y sintió como las lágrimas empezaban a formar en sus ojos avellana, tenía que correr rápido (¿por qué demonios sus piernas no respondían?) -pero…- eso la hizo levantarla de nuevo y observo como poco Ranma cortaba delicada pero fuertemente su abrazo -tú lo único que haces es ahórcame cada vez que me vez o al menos la mayoría de ellas y siempre te pido que me sueltes y parece que no entiendes

Ninguna de las tres daba crédito a lo que oía

-Airén que decir… está bien seré más delicada de ahora en adelante

-No importa Xian'Pu en realidad lo que quiero es que dejes de brincarme al cuello y golpearme la cabeza con tu bicicleta. Esta mañana pensé que ya te habías calmado con eso, pero me doy cuenta de que no es así- su tono era más firme y hasta un poco agresivo el solo hablaba así cuando de una batalla se trataba

-Creo que Xian'Pu tener que esperar un poco más- susurro por lo bajo para no ser escuchada.

Pero para su infortunio fue alcanzada a escuchar por Ukyo _-esta niña trama algo, lo se_

\- Xian'Pu irse entonces parece que Airén no sentirse bien mañana verlo y todo ser mejor y feliz.- Tomo su bici y salió tan rápido como llego

-Yo también me voy chicos los veo luego- Ukyo salía disparada en la dirección contraria a su restaurante cosa que solo noto Akane quien ya había salido por fin de su estupor

-Qué raro el Ucchan's es para el otro lado seguramente fue detrás de Xian'Pu para pelear por quien te dará el almuerzo mañana

-No este celosa Akane

-¿¡Quien esta celosa?!

-Ya calma quieres, no es mi culpa que ellas quieran hacer esas cosas

-Claro que lo es, si dejaras de jugar al Don Juan esto no pasaría

-De que hablas yo no juego a nada de eso

-Si no entonces por que siguen haciendo este tipo de cosas

-Pasan por que son unas necias igual que tu

-¿Yo? ¿Qué te pasa? a mí no me compares con ellas

-Eres igual de necia, no puedes entender que tú eres la única

Akane se sonrojo y se calmó solo un poco -¿Sabes qué? ya dejémoslo, total a mí no me interesa lo que tu hagas o dejes de hacer pero no me metas en tus problemas como es costumbre- y se dio la vuelta para marcharse a casa pero su camino se vio interceptado por su prometido que la miraba con una sonrisa

-Vamos Akane no te enojes te invito un helado ¿quieres?

-No y ya déjame continuar- lo paso y continuo el hablo a su espalda

-¡Vamos! ya ves como si eres una necia- ella se frenó, lo iba a encarar pero para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba siendo cargada en brazos mientras su prometido brincaba rumbo a la heladería

-¿Oye que crees que haces?

-Ir por un helado ya te había dicho

-Y yo te dije que no

-Sí, pero en realidad si quieres uno- ella lo veía extrañada pues ayer y toda la mañana parecía estar distraído e incluso podría decir que triste pero de un momento estaba demasiado… ¿feliz? El noto que se relajó y la miro causando que sus mejillas se tornaran de color carmín y lo hizo sonreír aún más al llegar, la bajo delicadamente sin dejar de mirarla ella se sentía demasiado expuesta su mirada no era la de siempre había algo distinto, no sabía que era exactamente, pero le agradaba

.

.

Por otro lado afuera de un restaurante de comida china una castaña con una gran espátula en la espalda miraba por la ventana y trataba de no ser descubierta al tiempo que intentaba escuchar lo que decía la chica.

-No puede ser que no funcionara Xian'Pu seguir instrucciones al pie de la letra- función el ceño -tal vez necesitar más tiempo para efecto aparecer

Afuera la cocinera no podía entender del todo lo que decía pero sabía que tenía que ver con la actitud poco común de Ranma y lo averiguaría así que sin más decidió ir adentro

-¡Xian'Pu!

-¿Que querer tú?

-¿Que le hiciste Ranchan?

La china se sorprendió pero logro disimular -no sé de qué hablar

-No finjas sé que algo le hiciste estoy segura el comenzó a actuar diferente luego de que comió tu tonto panecillo

-Por si tu olvidar todos comer lo mismo

Ukyo afilo la mirada -más te vale decir la verdad ¿oíste?

-Ya te lo dije no sé de qué hablar

Y así como entro salió de ahí

-Esto no ser bueno Ukyo sospechar, tengo que encontrar a Ranma.

.

.

.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Hola a todos aquí traigo otro fic, será cortito y espero actualizarlo lo más pronto posible.

Sé que aún no continuo el anterior pero ya pronto actualizare tuve algunos problemas que poco a poco eh ido resolviendo mientras tanto se me ocurrió esta idea y pues decidí publicarla espero les agrade ya saben todos los comentarios son bien recibidos ya que son con el fin de mejorar solo por favor abstengámonos de insultar.

Sin más espero leernos pronto en el siguiente capítulo de este y en "Madurar y continuar"

Sayonara


	2. Chapter II

_**CAPITULO II**_

Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takajashi.

Esta es una historia creada sin fines de lucro.

-Los personajes hablan

-_Los personajes piensan_

-LOS PERSONAJES GRITAN

[Flashback]

* * *

Estaban de pie en la acera contaría a la heladería uno frente al otro, ella comenzaba a perderse en su mirada, como si de repente todo el mundo hubiese desaparecido; algo en su interior le decía que era irreal, pero de un momento a otro, cuando la voz del chico (el cual parecía no inmutarse ante la aunque bella, extraña escena) la trajo de regreso.

-¿Vamos?

-Ah… Sí, si vamos- avanzo al local mientras nuevamente se sonrojaba, parecía que ese color no la abandonaría en el día.

-¿Que vas a pedir?

-Un mantecado de vainilla

-Mientras ordeno, porque no buscas donde sentarnos

-Claro

Akane se sentó en una mesa al fondo no quería que alguien la viera por el ventanal y arruinara esa hermosa… ¿cita? ¿Podría llamarlo así?, no sabía que pasaba; no era la primera vez que comían helado, ni que él lo pagara, pero si la primera que la invitaba tan directamente; no importaba que fuera realmente pues le agradaba mucho esa situación.

El aun muchacho, se sentó frente a ella cosa que hizo lo mirara curiosa

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el

-¿No vas a transformarte?

-No- lo miro entre sorprendida y muy feliz

-¿Tomaras el helado como hombre?- pregunto con ilusión

-Claro que no Akane sabes que esas cosas no se ven masculinas- eso la decepciono y fue que cayó en cuenta de que solo había una copa así que comenzó a comérselo "Que idiota" pensó pero el nuevamente hablo- pero eso no implica que tú no puedas darme un poco tu- y ahora estaba segura de que no podía sonrojarse más; claramente se equivocó, ya que cuando le acerco la copa el solo negó con una media sonrisa en el rostro y pudo sentir arder su cara.

Tomo la pequeña cuchara, con su temblorosa mano y la dirigió a la boca de su prometido, esperando no tirar el contenido en el proceso, pero la firme mano de este la sostuvo ayudándola para que eso no ocurriera.

-Mmm… esta delicioso

Pero ya no escuchaba nada estaba embelesada con la imagen frente a ella.

-Akane come o se derretirá

-Ssi- ahora creía que tiraba humo por las orejas.

-¿Qui-quieres un poco más?

-Claro

Así terminaron con el rico postre y sorprendentemente nada los había interrumpido, sin embargo justo cuando estaban por levantarse…

-¡Akane!

El grito de las amigas de Akane los detuvo, pronto llegaron a la mesa con ellos

-Hola chicas

-Akane, Ranma ¿qué hacen aquí?

-¿Cómo que, que hacen aquí? comiendo helado no es obvio- reprendió la otra

-Si Sayuri, yo me refiero a que hacen los dos solos, acaso… ¿están en una cita?- pregunto con picardía la chica.

-¡Yuka pero que cosas dices!- dijo Akane algo alterada

-Solo le invite un helado- interrumpió Ranma

-Pues para mí; si un chico me invita un helado o a un lugar, sea cual sea y más si es mi prometido, me parecería una cita ¿no crees Sayuri?- la otra solo asintió enérgicamente

-Chicas basta- Akane no quería que por nada terminara mal esa pequeña tarde que compartía con Ranma

-Bueno…- interrumpió el de nuevo -pues yo no sé mucho de esas cosas, la verdad es que me confunde, pero si dicen que eso es una cita entonces si lo es

Akane dejó caer la mandíbula mientras las otras chicas daban pequeños gritos y saltitos en el lugar.

-Lo vez Akane te lo dije ¿porque negarlo?

-Y-y-yo…

-Supongo que porque no la invite formalmente, y ya la conocen a veces no es muy avispada

-¿Pero qué dices?

-Si eso es verdad- riñeron las otras dos

-¡Oigan!

-Pero ahora que lo sé, la próxima vez será diferente

-¿Co-cómo? próxima… vez…

-Si ya sabes, en nuestra siguiente cita

Las dos espectadoras estaban emocionadísimas, tenían las manos empuñadas en sus mejillas, con unas casi lagrimitas asomándose es sus ojos y aguantando las ganas de gritar, soltando únicamente leves chillidos por la boca.

Por su parte Akane no daba crédito a nada y no entendía como Ranma hablaba sin ningún tapujo y sin siquiera sonrojarse un poco, se le veía tan seguro y… feliz, ahora si estaba convencida de que era felicidad lo que veía y al darse cuenta de que ella era parte de esa felicidad entonces pudo relajarse un poco y sonreír también; aunque el rojo de su cara no se iba del todo.

-Si… claro

-¡Akane qué bueno!- interrumpieron otra vez las amigas rompiendo el encanto.

-Me alegra mucho que por fin arreglaran sus diferencias

Entonces Akane cayó en cuenta de en qué lugar estaban, avergonzándose de nuevo

-Chicas… em… ¿por qué no se sientan con nosotros?

-De ninguna manera no les interrumpiremos más su cita

-No pero…

-Pero nada hagan lo que fueran a hacer

-Solo era el helado

-¡Como solo eso!

-¡Yuka!- de nuevo la reprendió su amiga

-Si te parece podemos ir a dar un paseo al parque o donde tú quieras- dijo de otra vez el

-Sí, si anda vayan- las chica los levantaron y se sentaron donde ellos antes animándolos a irse -y Ranma… trata bien a Akane ¿entendido?

-Por supuesto… ¿vamos?- pregunto el tomadora de la mano entrelazando sus dedos, ella se tensó de inmediato por reflejo, pero asintió para después despedirse de sus amigas quienes, ya que se habían alejado un poco no paraban de verlos y celebrar a lo bajo según ellas.

* * *

Una exuberante chica corría por las calles de Nerima, llevaba bastante prisa, o al menos eso le parecía a la otra chica que iba detrás de ella tratando de no ser vista; luego de 5 minutos corriendo se dio cuenta de la dirección que llevaban y efectivamente en unos pocos minuto más observo a la primera arribar y sin dudarlo continuo más rápido.

En el dojo Tendo se encontraban todos menos dos de los integrantes de la casa sentados a la mesa a punto comer.

-Qué raro que aún no regresaran Ranma y Akane- dijo la Kasumi con cierta preocupación.

-¿Nabiki dónde está tu hermana?- pregunto ahora el patriarca

-¿Y cómo voy a saberlo? te recuerdo que yo tomo un camino diferente porque me lo pediste para que, según tu aprovecharan ese tiempo a solas; pero si quieres puedo empezar a investigar para saber de ellos, no me tomara mucho pero te costara unos ¥3000

A todos en la mesa les escurrió una gota de sudor

-Nabiki hija ¿cómo puedes cobrarle a tu propio padre?- ella solo se encogió de hombros

-Ya papa tranquilo, seguro que todo está bien- ánimo la mayor

-Si Tendo no debe preocuparse recuerde que es de Ranma de quien habla y si esta con Akane nada malo puede pasarles.

En ese momento escucharon un estruendo, seguido de este la voz de Xian'Pu y poco después la de Ukyo atrajo su atención.

-¡Airén!

-Vaya visitas ¿espero nos acompañen a comer?- dijo Kasumi tan amable como solo ella

-Mi hijo no está en casa- hablo con paciencia Nodoka

-¿Cómo? ¿Aún no regresa?- pregunto Ukyo

-¿Tu que hacer aquí?

-Sabía que algo tramabas

-No importar…- le dijo cortándola de tajo y regreso su atención a la familia -¿dónde estar Airén?

-No lo sabemos

-No mentir

-No mentimos no sabemos dónde está ni Ranma, ni Akane

-¿Tampoco ha regresado?- dijo nuevamente Ukyo

-¡Rayos!

-Muy bien habla ya ¿qué le hiciste a Ranchan?

-¡Cállate y quítate, debo encontrar a Airén!

-¡Ni loca! seguramente es otra de tus tretas ¿cierto?

-Ja, Airén muy pronto casarse con Xian'Pu

-¿Qué?

-¡¿Queeee?!- dijo en coro la familia

-Así como oír

-¡Habla claro de una buena vez!

-Esta mañana Ranma comer panecillo con poción de amor muy poderosa

-Lo sabía

-Sí, y pronto Ranma me pedirá que nos casemos

-Y si es tan poderosa…- hablo Nabiki que ya estaba recargada en el marco -¿por qué no está contigo? ya te hubiera buscado para eso ¿no crees?

-Sí, además te rechazo hace un rato

-Eso ser porque tenía que terminar de hacer efecto poción

-Pues…- Nuevamente la Tendo -yo no estaría tan segura, además se supone que en estos momentos debe de estar con Akane ¿no?

Las dos autoproclamadas prometidas abrieron los ojos y con premura se fueron en busca de ellos

-No puede ser Ranchan

-Airén

Y así se fueron mientras seguían discutiendo

-¡Eres una tonta, si Ranchan se casa con Akane todo será tu culpa!

-¡Callar y buscar, mi Airén y mi futuro estar en peligro!

Y ambas estaban tan en lo cierto

-Eso sí que no, él debe casarse conmigo

Y así siguieron mientras trataban de encontrarlos.

* * *

Al tiempo en un parque…

Los chicos seguían de la mano al tiempo que paseaban, luego decidieron sentarse.

Había mucha calma y no paraban de reír mientras charlaban de cosas vánales y en un momento dado quedaron en silencio observando el atardecer. Akane no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Ranma

-Si dime

-¿Que sucede?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Pues es que has estado muy… No sé cómo decirlo, diferente tal vez

-¿Cómo?

-Bueno es que este comportamiento tuyo no es usual

-Y… ¿No te gusta?

-No, no es eso, es solo que me confunde

-Pues en realidad yo tampoco sé exactamente que es pero me siento muy bien

-Si bueno yo también pero… no sé qué debería pensar

-Tal vez no hay hacerlo- la miro no muy convencida de eso pero no hablo así que él siguió –si necesitas en que pensar, piensa solo lo que es

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Akane, estamos juntos y jamás me había sentido tan tranquilo y feliz ¿a ti no te gusta esto que pasa?

-Bueno si pero… no entiendo porque sucede

-La respuesta es muy sencilla si realmente lo piensas

-¿Y cuál es?

El llevo su mano al rostro de su prometida y lo acaricio lentamente

-Te quiero Akane…

-Ranma- susurro

-Y aún más que eso… Akane dime ¿tu… me quieres o tal vez incluso algo más?

-Ranma yo…- no sabía que decir, pensar y hacer solo se quedó ahí quieta mientras lo veía acercarse peligrosamente a su rostro; y tan solo un céntimo se detuvo para hablar nuevamente.

-Por favor Akane dime… dime que sí, que es lo que más deseo

-Yo… Ssi… si Ranma

-Akane… yo te…

La frase se vio interrumpida ya que en un microsegundo el chico la había tomado y de un salto dejaron la banca mientras esta era destruida por un bombori y una espátula gigante

-¿QUE CREEN QUE HACEN? PUDIERON LASTIMAR A AKANE- dijo el bastante enojado

-AKANE SOLTAR A AIRÉN

-RANCHAN ALÉJATE DE ELLA

-¿POR QUÉ LO HARÍA?

-¿QUÉ LES PASA?- pregunto ahora ella

-CHICA VIOLENTA APROVECHAR LA SITUACIÓN MUY BIEN

-¿DE QUÉ HABLAN?

-¡Akane Ranma esta hechizado!

-¡¿Qué?! Eso no es posible él ha estado todo el día conmigo, no puede ser- dijo ella intentando fuertemente creérselo

-Ser verdad. Yo poner hechizo de amor en panecillo que dar esta mañana

-¿Cómo?

-¡Si Akane! lo que sea que te dijera, ¡es producto de la poción de esta!

-¿Enserio creer que mi Airén estar contigo por gusto?

Akane recordó lo que le había dicho Ukyo después del almuerzo u que efectivamente él se comportaba extraño y sintió las lágrimas agruparse en sus ojos, mientas que con las fuerza que le quedaba se zafó de los brazos del muchacho

-No, ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo fui tan tonta para no darme cuenta todo lo que paso? y lo que me dijo…

-¿Akane que haces? no le creas- dijo el al ver que se alejaba

Pero para ella quien buscaba una explicación "lógica" si se le puede llamar así, esa era

-Seguramente poción salir mal y Ranma creer sentir algo por ti

-¡Ranchan es cierto!

-¡No! ustedes están mintiendo, porque no aceptan mi decisión

-¡No Ranchan no es así, lo aceptaría si no fuera un hechizo!- hablo sin pensar

-SI ASÍ SER Y SI NO CREER AQUÍ ESTÁ LA PRUEBA- Xian'Pu tomo de su bolsillo una envoltura, la empuño y se la lanzo a Ranma, que la atrapo sin problemas

Akane por su parte no podía aguantar ya las ganas de llorar y sin más se echó a correr sin rumbo alguno

-¡Akane espera!- Ranma quiso ir tras ella pero las otras dos se lo impidieron

-DÉJENME PASAR

-NO LO HAREMOS

-SÍ, TÚ DEBER TOMAR ANTÍDOTO

-NO HARE ESO, YO NO ESTOY HECHIZADO

Pero las molestas prometidas se lanzaron a atacarlo; el guardo lo que llevaba en las manos y se dispuso a esquivar y desviar sus golpes, pues por mucho que quisiera no lucharía con mujeres y menos si sabía podía lastimarlas de verdad debido al coraje que sentía por arruinar su día con Akane

Ella por su parte siguió corriendo hasta que sus piernas no pudieron más, se detuvo en algún lugar, que no sabía exactamente cuál era, así que solo se sentó a llorar lo que debía; nuevamente todo era mentira.

-Como no me di cuenta, si Ranma es un idiota… pero más idiota soy yo por no verlo, pensé que por fin el… que sentía lo mismo que yo, incluso le dije que lo que quería…- Akane se levantó de golpe y comenzó a agitarse, ahora no solo estaba triste si no también asustada y enojada consigo misma.

-No puede ser, se lo dije, le dije que le quería incluso iba a… ¡íbamos a besarnos!, ahora él ya lo sabe y yo no voy a poder siquiera negarlo, no puedo decir que también fui hechizada porque Xian'Pu dijo que solo su panecillo tenía la pócima. Que voy a hacer seguro que cuando se pase el efecto él se reirá de mí y me dirá que al igual que todas las otras caí ante el- ya estaba de los pelos; dando vueltas y hablando sola en la calle, mientras las personas la veían con cara de susto. No supo cuánto tiempo exactamente paso, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya había oscurecido, así que decidió volver a casa, por suerte se había detenido no muy lejos pues ya más tranquila pudo reconocer el lugar.

Al llegar al dojo saludo a todos sin ánimos y le pidió a Kasumi, por favor cenar en su cuarto a lo cual ella dijo que estaba bien, pues vio el dolor y la pena en sus ojos. Sabía que no estaba para que la familia la abrumara con preguntas.

A mitad de la cena fue, cuando las escucho llegar; las otras dos prometidas, al parecer traían a Ranma que ya había tomado el antídoto no entendía muy bien así que iba a salir, pero escucho voces en el corredor, se asomó y logro vislumbrar a su papa y tío que llevaban a Ranma a su habitación y salir de ahí, se acercó lo más que pudo para escuchar lo que hablaban.

En la parte baja, luego de que los hombres llevaran a Ranma a su dormitorio, las chicas contaban a la familia que era lo que había pasado, omitiendo claro lo que estaban apuntó de hacer ellos cuando los encontraron.

_[Ranma seguía esquivando y tratando se salir de ahí para buscar a Akane._

_-BASTA YA TENGO QUE IRME_

_-NO DEJARE QUE VAYAS TRAS CHICA VIOLENTA Y TE CASES CON ELLA_

_-ESO NO LES INCUMBE_

_-CLARO QUE SI RANCHAN TÚ ERES MI PROMETIDO_

_-AIRÉN DEBER CASARSE CONMIGO_

_-CUANDO LES VA A ENTRAR EN LA CABEZA QUE YO NO QUIERO CÁSAME CON NINGUNA DE USTEDES_

_-PRIMERO TE QUITAREMOS EL HECHIZO Y LUEGO VEREMOS SI DICES LO MISMO_

_-¡Ukyo por favor eres mi amiga, ayúdame!_

_-¡Eso intento!_

_-NO, TU SOLO BUSCAS TU BENEFICIO, COMO XIAN'PU Y TODOS LOS DEMÁS…- para desgracia del ojiazul en ese momento salto un gato de entre los arbustos, seguido de más gatos, de inmediato se tensó y Ukyo logro estamparle su espátula estaba poniéndose de pie mirando a su amiga que sostenía la espátula la tomo pero en ese instante sintió un gran golpe el cabeza y cayo de nuevo solo puedo vislumbrar el bombori y a la propietaria de este caminar hacia el para tomar su arma luego de esto cerro los ojos]_

-Después de eso lo transformamos en chica para poder llevarlo al Neko-Hanten y que Xian'Puprepara el contra hechizo- terminaba de contar Ukyo

-¿Y cómo se lo dieron si estaba desmayado?- pregunto la Sra. Saotome

-Bueno pues, en realidad no fue tan difícil porque este ya preparado solo consistía en inhalar el humo que desprendía, así que solo acercamos unos segundos y fue más que suficiente

-Ya veo

-No puede ser estuvieron tan cerca. Pero que desgracia ¿no lo cree Saotome?

-A si es Tendo a este paso las escuelas nunca se unirán

-Buaaaaaa- y así los patriarcas se pusieron a dramatizar como siempre

-¿Donde esta Akane?- pregunto le castaña

-Ella está arriba terminando su tarea llego muy tarde así que…

-¡Aaahh…! ¡No puede ser, es verdad no hice nada! ¡Todo por tu culpa Xian'Pu!

-¿Mi culpa? todo habría salido bien de no ser por ustedes

-¡Ja!, ¿no me digas?- se dirigió luego a la familia -bueno es hora de irse

-Sí, abuela está por llegar con pato, por cierto… sería mejor no decirle como logramos darle el antídoto

-¿Por qué?

-Pues… el sentirse humillado que chica noquearlo y honestamente fue solo suerte que gato aparecer. Aunque posiblemente Ranma no recordar nada al despertar, efecto de la poción.

-Está bien

-Bueno, ahora si nos vamos

Ya afuera de la casa…

-Creo que le diste muy fuerte Xian'Pu

-Callar, no haber opción. Tu tampoco decir nada acerca de…

-Sí, si ya me lo dijiste muchas veces

-Bien, entonces adiós

* * *

Ranma comenzaba a despertar; estaba mareado, desorientado y le dolía la cabeza, se intentó incorporar pero sentía el cuerpo muy pesado así que continuo un tiempo más recostado en su futon. No lograba recordar cómo había llegado hasta su cuarto, estaba muy confundido. Parecía que apenas amanecía, observo el reloj, efectivamente eran 6:30 alcanzo a escuchar unos pasos, seguramente Kasumi ya empezaba con su rutina, intento volver a dormir más, pero ya no tenía sueño y poco a poco su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse normal; cerro un momento los ojos tratando evocar sus sueños, de repente imágenes de él y Akane tomados de la mano, compartiendo un mantecado y apunto de besarse llegaron a su mente y volvió a abrirlos.

-Vaya sueño- las imágenes no eran claras y no tenías secuencias alguna más parecidas a un sueño -lo siento tan real- fue que cayó en cuenta de que no tenía la más mínima idea de que había pasado, solo recordaba haber asistido a la escuela con Akane -tal vez también fue parte del sueño- se dijo a sí mismo -estoy seguro de jamás en esta vida pudiera tener un almuerzo tranquilo estando Xian'Pu o Ukyo de por medio- para no divagar, decido que era mejor tomar un baño y prepararse para la escuela y así lo hizo

Kasumi se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno cuando unos pasos la alertaron, al girarse miro sorprendida al artemarcialista.

-Ranma que sorpresa verte levantado tan temprano

-Sí, es que, tuve un extraño sueño y pues me desperté

-Oh ya veo… bien todavía me falta un poco para el desayuno los demás no tardarán en bajar, porque no te sientas en lo que esperamos ¿quieres una taza de té?

-Claro Kasumi, gracias

Mientras serbia, el continuo hablando

-Me imagino la cara que pondrá tu hermana al ver que por hoy me eh levantado antes que ella- entonces noto que Kasumi cambio un poco el gesto por uno algo preocupado -¿pasa algo Kasumi?

Le dio la taza y sirvió otra para ella dispuesta a hablar

-Ranma ahora que la mencionas… ¿Tú recuerdas algo de ayer?

-¿Cómo?

-Que si me puedes decir si pasó algo ayer fuera de lo normal

-Pues… comenzó a rememorar y más imágenes de lo que él creía un sueño llegaban pero no entendía bien por qué. Vacilo un poco antes de continuar, ante la mirada ansiosa y poco común de la Tendo mayor -no realmente; en la escuela las chicas aparecieron e hicieron alboroto, luego Kuno y sus locuras junto con Ryouga que acampaba en el patio trasero de la escuela; luego llegamos y pues ya no salimos, estuvimos aquí, Akane supongo que en su habitación, yo entrenado y ya no la vi- conto Ranma lo que había pasado antier que para él, era el ayer

-Oh vaya

-¿Por qué? ¿Sucede algo malo?

-No nada, solo era por preguntar ya que precisamente me pareció raro que no vinieras a cenar

-A pues como te dije estaba algo cansado

-Claro espero durmieras bien

-Si de hecho hasta me parece que dormí un día entero- dijo rascándose la cabeza, pero Kasumi no rio ante el comentario

En ese momento Nodoka entraba por la puerta sorprendiéndose también de verlo.

-Hijo buenos días

-Buenos días mamá

-¿Como estas, te sientes bien?

-Si claro, ¿porque mamá?

Iba a responder pero Kasumi fue más rápida -es que al igual que yo estaba preocupada por que **ayer**- dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra -subiste a dormir sin cenar y ahora se dirigió a la señora con una mirada -pero tranquila tía, me ha dicho que se siente mejor y a que ha dormido muy bien como si **todo un día** lo hubiera echo

-Ya veo, me alegro mucho hijo

Ranma quien le pareció un poco extraña las situación solo asintió y luego salió de ahí de nuevo a su habitación.

.

.

Akane apenas había dormido un poco pues estuvo la mayor parte de la noche llorando aun por lo ocurrido, hasta que el cansancio la venció. Despertó como siempre, al sonar su despertador, pero no quería bajar, no quería que la vieran así y le hicieran preguntas, pero sobretodo no quería verlo, no aun. Cuando escucho lo que la china había dicho por ultimo no sabía exactamente si le disgustaba o no. Por una parte; si lo recordaba estaba segura de que el tampoco sabría cómo llevarlo, pero seguro era que se burlaría de ella por haber caído tan fácilmente como las otras y sin embargo, creía que era injusto cargar ella sola con el recuerdo de todo lo ocurrido, pero definitivamente era mejor que no lo recodara, así por lo menos en poco tiempo (esperaba) todo estuviera como antes, cosa que a pesar de todo tampoco era muy prometedor.

Pronto unos leves toques en la puerta la hicieron reaccionar que tenía que enfrentarse a la situación fuera cual fuera

Kasumi entro con una bandeja de comida cosa que la extraño.

-Buenos días Akane ¿cómo estás?

-Buenos días Kasumi, bien gracias- lo intento con su mejor sonrisa pero no pudo engañar a su hermana que era como su madre, la conocía muy bien como para saber que algo la afligía.

-Akane no sé qué paso y no sé si me lo quieras decir pero sabes que estoy aquí para ti.- Espero un momento pero nada paso -Te traje el desayuno, si no quieres ir a la escuela yo hablaré con papa no te preocupes. Todos necesitamos un momento para aclarar nuestra mente y tomar decisiones.

Nuevamente no hubo respuesta dejo la charola y salió de la habitación pero pudo escuchar un muy leve "gracias" de parte de su hermana, que trato inultamente de modular su voz para que no se diera cuenta de que lloraba o comenzaba a hacerlo

.

.

En la mesa todos menos ella desayunaban, Ranma quiso preguntar pero la familia seguro malinterpretaría las cosas así que solo espero lo que pronto llego.

-Kasumi hija ¿dónde está Akane?

-Ella esta desayunado en su habitación papá no se siente bien

-¿QUEEEE? ¿QUE LE PASA A MI BEBE?- pregunto llorando a mares para variar

-Calma papa son cosas de chicas- dijo esperando entendiera la indirecta, cosa que no paso

-COMO QUE COSAS DE CHICAS, SI MI HIJA TIENE PROBLEMAS DEBO SABERLO- entonces miro al muchacho que no había dicho nada de nada desde que llego –RANMA… ¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A MI PEQUEÑA?

Él pobre chico se atraganto, no recordaba haberle hacho nada… esta vez, trataba de hacer memoria pero solo llegaban imágenes de su "sueño" mientras medio respondía –yo-yo no-nada… hice

-Papa por favor, Kasumi se refiere a cosas que solo les pasan a las chicas- Ahora fue Nabiki la que intento, de nuevo inútilmente, explicar

-¿PERO DE QUE ESTÁN HABLANDO?

-Señor Soun- Nodoka visiblemente alterada pero controlada –Las niñas se refieren a las cosas de chicas como son los **periodos** naturales que tienes la mujeres, más específicamente cada mes.

Y entonces Soun abrió los ojos y regreso a su sitio avergonzado de no haber entendido desde un principio y casi tuvieran que darle clases y dejando que Ranma reanudara su sistema respiratorio.

-Bien, entonces supongo que no ira a la escuela

-No papa ya llame para informarles

-¿Tan grave es?- Ranma se dio una cachetada mental pues las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que el pudiera si quiera terminar de escuchar lo que decía Kasumi

-No es grave hijo pero todas las chicas son distintas y a algunas les afecta más que a otras solo eso

-Bien yo ya me voy- dijo Nabiki

-Ranma ya que Akane no ira, acompaña a Nabiki

-No es necesario papa ya sabes que me voy con unas amigas- y sin esperar repuesta salió

-Yo también me voy- Ranma se levantó y detrás de el su madre, en el recibidor se detuvieron

-Que tengas un bien día cariño

-Si gracias- no se movió -mamá cuida de Akane- ella sonrió -ya sabes que es muy atolondrada a veces- intento disimular

-No te preocupes estaré pendiente

-Quien dijo que me preocupaba- la sonrisa de su madre se amplio

-Mejor vete no quiero que llegues tarde

-Sí, hasta luego

Ranma esta vez iba por la calle, se sentía intranquilo como si hubiese olvidado algo y la verdad es que haber olvidado hacer su tarea no era algo que le aquejara mucho y más recuerdos o bueno imágenes medio borrosas con su prometida llegaron; esta vez compartiendo un mantecado, eso lo hizo sonrojarse furiosamente

-Sí que es extraño yo no comería helado siendo hombre… aunque bueno si fuera de ese modo puede que…- sacudió su cabeza -que va si esa marimacho no podría ser así de gentil…

El sonido de una bicicleta lo saco de sus ideas.

-Airén Xian'Pu feliz de verte

-Xia-Xian'Pu suéltame…- ella sonrió al ver que el actuaba normal otra vez

-Tener cita esta tarde

-No Xian'Pu, no quiero tener citas- -_no contigo al menos-_ se sorprendió de su propio pensamiento y de nuevo un recuerdo, el pidiéndole una cita Akane o más bien una segunda cita

-Pero Airén- lo soltó para cruzarse de brazos y hacer un puchero, cosa que el aprovecho para salir de ahí

-Lo siento Xian'Pu debo ir a clases

-Bueno al menos no recuerda nada

Llego a la escuela y se dirigió a su salón, las amigas de Akane se acercaron para preguntar por ella.

-Ranma ¿dónde está Akane?

-Se quedó en casa, no se sentía bien

-¿Que le paso? ¿Acaso le hiciste algo ayer? te dije que la trataras bien- dijo Yuka

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué siempre piensan que yo…?- en eso cayo en cuenta de algo que dijo- espera ¿qué dijiste?

-¿Qué, que le hiciste?

-No después

-Que ayer te advertí que la trataras bien…

-¿Pero en qué momento…?

-Como sea. Si no le hiciste nada ¿qué tiene?- hablo Sayuri

Él se sonrojo, no creyó que tuviera que explicarle a las amigas de Akane su situación, más bien no sabía como

-Nada grave pero…

-¿Como que no es grave? si hasta falto a la escuela ¿seguro que no le hiciste nada?

-Que no

-¿Entonces?

-Am bien pues… ¿cómo les explico…? ¡Ah! si ya se- bajo la voz lo más que pudo y se acercó, ellas hicieron lo mismo -ella tiene cosas de chicas- dijo torpemente

-Aahh…- exclamaron ellas mientras reían dando por entendido y para alivio del chico, aunque sus risas no fueron de su agrado

-Ok lamento la agresividad pero supongo que es la costumbre… bueno pues ¿sabes? en esos días a las chicas nos gusta que nos consientan- dijo alegremente Yuka

-¿Qué?- dijo no entendiendo nada

-Si ya sabes, que estén al pendiente de nosotras y también tal vez unos chocolates ¡ah! y por favor cuida esa boca Ranma, tienes que ser muy dulce con ella- respondió la otra

-¡¿Pero que están diciendo?!- Dijo rojo hasta las orejas ya iba a soltar una sarta de estupideces pero las chica atacaron de nuevo

-Mira Ranma no nos gusta que estés jugando con Akane ¿entendido?- amenazo Yuka de nuevo

-¿Ahora de que hablan?

-Ya sabes eso de que un día la tratas bonito y al siguiente te haces el desentendido

-¿Cómo?- de repente más imágenes en su cabeza una tras otra sin parar; como comenzó el día el almuerzo extremadamente extraño con las tres, luego el suceso con las chicas en el transcurso a la casa, la invitación del helado y lo siguiente hasta que llegaron a la heladería ella en brazos de él. Ya no entendía nada parecía más un sueño; lo sentía disperso, un cuanto vago, además que era una situación irreal para ellos, pero también lo sentía muy vivido. Cerro fuertemente los ojos pues un mareo y dolor en la cabeza llegaron junto con toda la información del día anterior.

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos de nuevo esta vez casi no había espacios en blanco pero si muchas dudas.

Las chicas lo miraban raro y hablan entre si

-Este de seguro va a salir con otra de sus tonterías

-No Yuka, lo veo algo confundido

-Seguro está fingiendo demencia

-¿Y si un le da vergüenza? ayer se veía muy confiado pero tal vez que toda la escuela se entere sea algo pesado para ellos ¿no crees?

-Mmm… No lo sé ¡hey! ¡Oye! ¡Ranma!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-Dime ¿no sucedió nada el día de ayer después de que se fueron de la heladería?

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente -entonces no fue un sueño- susurro para sí e inentendible mente para las chicas, ya no respondió se levantó de golpe y tomo sus cosas para salir antes de que entrara el profesor.

-Seguramente lo asustaste Yuka

-Está bien

-Tal vez si pasó algo

-Ya mañana le preguntaremos a Akane

-Sera mejor que hasta que no hablemos con ella no comentemos nada de lo de ayer

-Si tienes razón

Y el profesor llego seguido de Ukyo

Ranma al salir se encontró con su amiga de la infancia

-Ranchan

-Ahora no Ukyo

-Espera

-¿Qué pasa?

-Eso ¿qué pasa a dónde vas? ¿Y Akane?

-Está en casa y yo voy para allá

-¿Ella está bien? ¿Y tú como estas?

-Si estamos bien ¿porque?- Pregunto inquisidoramente, ahora que recordaba ella también sabía lo que paso

-Eehh… por nada

-Bien entonces me voy- más tarde hablaría con ella

-Oye no Ranchan- pero su Ranchan ya se había ido dejándola con una sensación de vacío

-Señorita Kuonji ¿no piensa entrar? el profesor la llamo

-Eh si ya voy

Ranma corría por la calle no sabía a donde ir exactamente pero tenía que saber que pasaba…

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Hola a todos, aquí el segundo capítulo. Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero no se a que Dios enfade; porque mi hija, mi esposo y yo nos enfermamos a la vez y dejenme decirle que en vez de solo una niña pareciera que tengo una y uno por que no solo tengo perseguir a mi hija para las medicinas si no tambien a mi esposo, pero bueno vamos saliendo y aqui estoy.

Este salió un poco más largo que el anterior, en un principio era una idea de one-shot, pero conforme iba escribiendo note que lo estaba alargando un poco, quise hacerlo más corto pero lo sentía incompleto, ya que la intervención de algunos personajes me parece no puede faltar tratándose de Ranma y Akane.

Pues ya casi acabamos con este pero como ya había dicho sigo con "madurar y continuar" que por cierto ya eh subido nuevo capítulo, para quienes no se han pasado a leerlo espero puedan darse un tiempo de hacerlo.

Ahora sí, sin más me despido de ustedes, nos leemos pronto

Sayonara


	3. Chapter III

_**CAPITULO III**_

Hola a todos primero que nada déjenme desearles un muy feliz año nuevo a todos espero que estén pasando un momento agradable con todos sus seres queridos ojala que cumplan todos su propósitos y estando en esto permítanme el lujo de un consejillo procuren que las metas que se impongan sean lo más realista posible y recuerden que lo difícil no es empezar, sino el mantenerse y es precisamente eso lo que debemos recordar en todos los aspectos sobre todo para los propósitos que tengan en mente, _**la constancia y la disciplina**_ que en lo personal son mis únicos propósitos de siempre si a eso le podemos llamar propósito ya que bueno yo no soy de deseos o propósitos, ni siquiera soy fan de estas fechas, bueno del año nuevo un poco más que el 24 y 25 pero no tanto para ser sincera, pero mi familia si, sobre todo mi esposo así que bueno tampoco soy Scrush para aislarme del mundo. El punto es que de corazón les deseo éxito en lo que sea que se tengan preparado o no para este año.

Ahora si vamos al tercero y último capítulo de este fic más abajo ya les contare el motivo de mi demora para actualizar por el momento los dejo leer.

Esto ya lo saben…

Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takajashi.

Esta es una historia creada sin fines de lucro.

-Los personajes hablan

_-Los personajes piensan_

-LOS PERSONAJES GRITAN

_[Flashback]_

* * *

Ranma corría por la calle rumbo al parque en un principio pensó ir con Akane, pero recordó que se sentía mal aunque ahora dudaba del verdadero motivo. Mientras las imágenes en su cabeza se repetían una y otra vez, su rostro estaba del mismo tono que su camisa y así seguiría por un largo rato _-salimos tomados de las manos… ¡yo le tome la mano¡ ¿y ella…?-_ detuvo su andar de pronto -¿_Akane también habría sido hechizada? no, según lo que recuerdo solo yo lo estaba, entonces todo lo que ella… ella y yo-_ enrojeció aún más si era posible y retomo camino al parque al llegar busco con la mirada, no sabía exactamente qué, pero al ver la banca partida en 2 se acercó ahí observando que había rastros de una batalla, ¿cómo es que lo golpearon por culpa de los estúpidos gatos? solo de recordarlo se le erizaba la piel -como pude olvidar lo que había pasado- recordó entonces la extraña pregunta de Kasumi y su madre y las miradas de los demás miembros de la familia y Akane no la había visto, ahora sentía que llevaba demasiado tiempos sin verla, _-¿recordaría ella que paso?- … -claro que lo recuerda idiota-_ ¿cómo hablar con ella?, ¿tal vez estaría igual o peor que el?, se dejó caer a los pies del árbol –Akane…- salió a modo de suspiro y se dejó llevar por la sensación de ese recuerdo y el tiempo que paso con su prometida, se sonrojo furiosamente pero sonrió y se tranquilizó aunque seguía con la cara colorada, pero de un tono más tenue, se encargaría de Xian'Pu seguro, pero primero debía hacer algo más importante que hacer así que se levantó y corrió nuevamente, sin borrar la sonrisa de satisfacción de su rostro.

.

.

En la casa Tendo el teléfono comenzó a sonar

-Familia Tendo- la dulce voz de Kasumi respondió

_~No digas nada Kasumi, soy Ranma_

-¿Pasa algo malo?

_~No, solo necesito pedirte un favor_

-Claro dime

.

.

Fuera de una tienda un chico parecía inquieto como buscando algo, cuando vio lo que esperaba rápidamente se acercó.

-Hola muchas gracias por venir

-No hay de qué. Aquí está lo que me pediste, supongo que es este, es el único que estaba en chino.

-Si este es- dijo observando el papel

-Aquí está lo otro… bien debo volver

-Espera ¿podría pedirte algo más?

-Claro ¿de qué se trata?

-Necesito hablar con **ella** pero solos, tú y mamá son las únicas en las que puedo confiar para que lleven a la familia fuera.

-Está bien le diré a la tía pero, si no es demasiada indiscreción de mi parte ¿de qué se trata?

-Nada malo, o eso supongo. Prometo que si todo sale como espero solucionare varios problemas.

-De acuerdo confió en ti, para la hora de la comida estaremos fuera

-Gracias de nuevo Kasumi

-No hay de que Ranma y por favor cuídala- el asintió y se separaron.

A una distancia prudente del establecimiento se quedó de pie esperando, para su suerte no lo hizo demasiado pues pronto aprecio quien buscaba lo siguió hasta unas calles más y ahí lo abordo.

-¡Oye, Mutzu!

-¡Saotome! ¿Qué quieres? ¿Acaso buscas pelea?

-Tranquilo solo quiero hablar

-¿mmm?- Ranma le tiro algo al tomarlo vio que se trataba de una envoltura de papel lo miro intrigado -¿y esto?

-veras…

.

.

En la casa Akane seguía en su habitación. Luego de desayunar su hermana recogió la bandeja y aunque no le había querido decir nada igual ella le dijo que Ranma al parecer no recordaba nada, ella asintió y luego de que su hermana saliera volvió a dormir. Al despertar se fue a dar un baño para refrescarse y aclarar su mente como había dicho Kasumi pero aun no quería salir, lo bueno que su hermana la cubrió ante el resto de la familia, escucho sonar el teléfono y luego a su tía contestar.

-Casa de la familia Tendo… Oh hijo ¿qué sucede?… si, si ya estoy enterada… Me alegra saberlo… si está bien… Nos vemos en la noche… adiós y suerte- colgó

Al poco tiempo escucho a su hermana Nabiki llegar, pero él no llegaba

Entonces tocaron a su puerta

-Adelante

-¿Qué tal hija, cómo te sientes?

-Mejor tía, muchas gracias

-Kasumi me envió para decirte que vamos a salir a comer

-Am… yo…

-Tranquila, solo me envió a informarte que no te preocuparas les traeremos algo

-¿A quiénes?

-A mi hijo y a ti, la tampoco ira me llamo diciendo que tenía unas cosas que hacer y que llegara para la cena

-Ah ya veo… está bien tía que les vaya bien…

-Si quieres podría quedarme para lo que necesites- pregunto sabiendo que ella negaría -no me importaría, además Ranma me pidió que estuviera al pendiente de ti y que te cuidara- por un momento se alegró pero luego supuso que su tía lo decía para hacerla sentir mejor

-No se preocupe tía, vaya

-Bien entonces hasta al rato

-Sí, nos vemos

.

.

Desde un tejado Ranma observo como toda su familia salía y momentos después el entro por la ventana para no ser visto por Akane si es que llegaba a asomarse.

Entro rápido y haciendo el menor ruido posible fue a su cuarto a dejar sus cosas y luego espero, conociéndola no tuvo que hacerlo por mucho tiempo, escucho pasos afuera de su habitación solo un momento después la escucho bajar las escaleras y salió.

.

.

Akane luego de que se fueron se tiró a su cama, pero harta de estar encerrada y sabiéndose sola decidió salir, camino por el pasillo, se detuvo ante la habitación del muchacho sintiendo nuevamente sus ojos acuosos continuo antes de ponerse a llorar de nuevo bajo las escaleras y se dirigió al corredor ahí se detuvo mirando hacia el estanque, una fresca brisa revolvió sus cabellos, cerró los ojos, de nuevo la atacaron los recuerdos pero ya no se permitió llorar, ya no lo iba a hacer ya estaba harta de eso y de todo. En medio de sus recuerdo creyó poder sentirlo a su lado e incluso oler su aroma, fue tan reconfortante que decidió que guardaría ese recuerdo para ella, aunque falso pero hermoso.

Al final suspiro y…

-Akane- ella dio un bricho y abrió los ojos aunque estaba más calmada no espera confrontarlo tan rápido

-Ra-ra-Ranma ¿qué haces aquí?

-Pues aquí vivo no- lo vio tranquilo y eso no sabía si la entristecía o enfurecía pero trato de mantenerse en calma

-Claro bobo me refiero a que la tía Nodoka dijo que no llegarías hasta la cena

-Bueno debía arreglar unas cosas y no sabía a qué hora llegaría, pero termine antes así que aquí estoy, además también tenía que arreglar algo aquí

-Que bien, pero no hay nadie salieron a comer

-¿Aun te sientes mal?- le pregunto confundiéndola pero igual respondió

-Ya no tanto ¿por qué?

-Pues si los demás salieron y tu estas aquí es porque aun estas mal y si es así… ¿qué haces afuera en lugar de descansar?- le dijo acercando su rostro y en tono de reproche

Akane retrocedió y desvió el rostro se notaba nerviosa pero se repuso y volvió a encararlo -Eso no te importa además no soy tan débil como piensas y te recuerdo que…- las palabras se quedaron en su garganta cuando lo vio extendiéndole una caja en forma de corazón -¿y esto?

El aunque sonrojado estaba firme -me alegra que te sientas mejor y sé que eres fuerte pero… bueno tus amigas me dijeron que esto ayudaría y como yo no sé nada de "cosas de chicas" pues supongo que lo mejor era hacerles caso

-Ah ya veo… espera dijiste las chicas- reacciono asustada -bu-bueno creo que… deberías alcanzar a la familia para comer no. -Akane como lo voy a hacer si no sé dónde fueron ¿tu si?

-No ahora que lo pienso que raro que no me dijeran…

-Pues aquí esperaremos

-¡No! No, digo podrías ir y buscarlos no creo que fueran muy lejos o a algún lugar ostentoso.

-¿Que pasa por que quieres que me vaya?

-No… Ash bueno como quieras yo me voy a mi habitación- se dirigió de nuevo adentro, el tras ella claro

-¿Porque me evades?

-Yo no-no sé de qué hablas

-¿Estas molesta por lo de ayer?

-¿A-a-ay-ayer…?- se dio la vuelta asustada -¿Tu… recuerdas lo que… paso ayer?- el solo asintió

-¿Que… que tanto?

-Pues todo o eso creo… Al principio parecía como si fuera un sueño pero luego de hablar con tus amigas al parecer todo regreso… ¿no crees que debemos hablar?

-¿Para qué? Ya sé lo que paso y sé que vas a decirme- se dio de nuevo la vuelta y reanudo su camino

-No lo creo Akane, enserio tenemos que hablar. Lo que paso ayer...

-QUE, ¿QUE ES LO QUE ME DIRÁS?… Que todo fue por la pócima y que jamás me habrías pedido una cita ni dicho todo eso por voluntad propia- dijo con voz acuosa y acelerando el paso subiendo las escaleras para evitar que la viera.

En otra situación hubiera dicho eso, pero no podía esta vez, aunque no pudo reprimir hacerle una pequeña maldad por tozuda -pues si me conoces tan bien para saber que efectivamente no hubiera hecho eso en mis cinco sentidos ¿por qué no te diste cuenta ayer?- al momento se arrepintió, pero es que ella lo sacaba de sus casillas.

Akane sintió un dolor en el pecho y solo pudo aferrarse al pomo para abrir sin responder.

Iba a cerrar pero él se interpuso

-¿QUÉ HACES? ¡VETE! YA DIJISTE LO QUE TENÍAS QUE DECIR

-NO AUN NO TÉRMINO

-PUES NO ME INTERESA ESCUCHAR LO QUE DIRÁS VETE Y LLÉVATE TU ESTÚPIDA CAJA HIZO ADEMAN DE AVENTÁRSELA PERO LA DETUVO

-OYE NO TE DESQUITES CON LOS CHOCOLATES QUIERES- se los quito y aventó a la cama terminando de adentrarse en su habitación y cerrando la puerta

-YA TE DIJE QUE NO LOS QUIERO

-ESTÁ BIEN ME LOS LLEVARE ENTONCES… PERO PRIMERO ME DEJARAS HABLAR

-YA ME QUEDO TODO MUY CLARO RANMA

-LO DUDO EN REALIDAD NI SIQUIERA ME DEJAS TERMINAR

-A VER PUES, TERMINA- sus ojos estaban furiosos era esa mirada que tanto le gustaba el y aunque aún estaba molesto debía pensar bien lo que diría. Dio un suspiro y hablo.

-Pero prométeme que me dejaras terminar y que a media charla no me interrumpirás ni me mandaras a volar- ella entorno los ojos pero asintió -bien. Escucha lo que dije si fue por la pócima… esa boca…- se interrumpió así mismo cuando la vio apunto de hablar. Ella se cuzo de brazos, al verla así supo que ni bien pasaría de la primera parte, así que mejor al grano -Akane lo que paso ayer fue real

Eso no se lo esperaba y de a poco Akane se iba destensando -¿Qué-que dices?

Él se acercó a ella hasta poderla tomar en sus brazos y ella no pudo o más bien no quiso oponerse

-Akane… la pócima no afectaba mis sentimientos sino más bien mis emociones

-No entiendo

-Mira yo sin esa pócima no hubiera dicho todo eso- la sintió revolverse -calma… no lo hubiera dicho o hecho porque aunque no me gustara admitirlo soy un cobarde y… tenía miedo

-¿Miedo?

-Sí, miedo a que me rechazaras… pero no lo hiciste y tú no estabas hechizada por si pensabas poner esa excusa- sonrió ligeramente al descubrir sus intenciones -Akane… te amo

-Ranma es… ¿es enserio? pregunto con ojos aguados y el asintió

-Akane tú… ¿tú me amas?

Unió su frente a la de ella sintiendo un alivio de por fin a ver confesado sus sentimientos y a la vez con un nudo en la garganta, pues ella aun no contestaba -por favor Akane- dijo en un susurro

-Ranma yo… si, ¡si Ranma! ¡Claro que te amo!

No pudo evitar soltar el aire en un gesto de alivio luego sonrió enlazo una mano con la de ella y con la otra le acaricio en la mejilla se separó un poco afianzo el agarre de su mano y sin miedo alguno acerco si rostro hasta unir sus labios en un casto ligero y ¿húmedo? roce pero ni bien se separaron cuando un segundo toque llego esta vez movían sus labios torpemente al principio pero pronto fueron acoplándose cuando por fin se separaron se miraron y sonrieron tímidamente al tiempo que se abrazaron.

-Akane ya llegamos- se escuchó detrás de la puerta lo cual los tomo muy desprevenidos y se separaron muy sonrojados pero a ella se le notaba un poco alterada incluso más que él estaba a punto de decirle que se fuera pero lo vio dirigirse hacia la puerta y lo detuvo rápidamente justo antes de tomar el pomo

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto casi sin voz

Iba a responder pero la puerta volvió a sonar y esta vez a Akane no le dio tiempo de actuar él ya había abierto

-Hermana dijo ella exaltada y estaba a punto de mandar a volar a su prometido

-Hola chicos, Ranma que bueno ya estás en casa traje la cena para ambos. ¿Akane te sientes mejor?- pregunto muy sonriente y con unas bolsa en la mano

Akane se calmó un poco pero seguía sin articular palabra

-Muchas gracias Kasumi respondió el aun sonrojado prometido pero más relajado que ella y tomando la bolsa se dirigió a la peliazul -¿Akane estas bien? te hablo Kasumi

-Eh si… si Kasumi ya me siento mejor gracias

-Me alegro bueno coman y Ranma tía Nodoka dijo que antes de que vayas a dormir fueras a verla

-Claro gracias de nuevo y no te preocupes yo me llevare esto cuando terminemos- a lo que la mayor solo asintió y se retiró luego Ranma cerro

-¿Cómo se te ocurre?

-¿De qué hablas Akane? pregunto el dirigiéndose a la mesita

-Pues abrir así como si nada que va a pensar mi hermana

-Pues yo no vi que ella se molestara o actuara diferente

\- Si tienes razón… que raro

-¿El qué?

-Que Kasumi no dijera nada de vernos

Ranma sonrió

-Es que ya lo sabía

-¿Como?

-Ven vamos a comer mientras te explico.

Ranma le conto como fue todo que desde que despertó y como recordó lo pasado, su encuentro tanto con Xian'Pu como con Ukyo quienes no se molestaron por mantener el secreto.

-Esa loca siempre molestando.

-No tienes que esta celosa

-Yo no estoy celosa

-No, por supuesto que no

-Ya te dije que no por mi como si nada pasara seguro que estarás muy feliz cada que se te tiren a los brazos como todos los días así que más da, además yo también tengo muchos amigos y…- su discusión se vio interrumpido

-Eso no Akane mejor no quieras jugar si no quieres que tus "amigos" terminen con algún hueso en el mejor de los casos

-¡Ja! ¿Quién esta celoso ahora eh?

-Pues yo- por toda respuesta Akane solo le miro con los ojos muy abiertos -Si, escuchaste bien, yo soy celoso y más de lo que quisiera admitir así que será mejor que tenemos a la suerte quieres, aunque yo mismo me encargaré de que nada de eso suceda.

-¿De que estas hablando?- le extrañó el Toño tan serio con el que lo dijo.

-Pues mañana mismo todos sabrán que nuestro compromiso es oficial… sino es que ya lo saben.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Conociendo a tus amigas Akane y si no ya te lo dije yo me encargaré que lo sepan, a ver a que idiota se le ocurre acercarse a ti después.

Akane no sabía por dónde dirigir sus pensamientos por una parte le gustaba este Ranma celoso que no se escondía o le importaba que superan lo que sentía, pero por otra no le agradaba nada que quisiera alejar al mundo de ella, aunque más que nada le molestaba que ella si tuvo que soportar todos sus desplantes y las escenas con otras prometidas y que el sin más decidiera que ni amigos podía tener

-Pero a ti que te pasa, no puedes andar por ahí diciéndole a todo que se alejen de mi además dime que harás tú con tus admiradoras y ese par de prometidas extras que cargas ah yo si lo eh de soportar

-claro que no. En primera no sé de qué admiradoras hablas- Akane rodo los ojos -y en segundo lugar lo de las prometidas ya quedo arreglado, al menos la mitad.

-como que la mitad

-Pues solo el asunto de Xian'Pu

-¿A si?

-Sí, justo antes de venir aquí

-¿Y se puede de qué modo lo arreglaste?

-En realidad yo no hice nada, todo lo hizo ella sola

Akane lo miro entre extrañada sorprendida e incrédula

-Ahora si ya no entendí, explícame

-Es muy simple; antes de venir fui al Neko-hanten y le dije a Colonge lo que sucedió ayer

-¿Y eso fue?

-Pues básicamente lo del hechizo con los panecillos, lo que ocasionó, aunque al principio Xian'Pu dijo que tal vez el hechizo me tenía aun confundido, pero luego de eso le dije que cuando te fuiste comenzaron a atacarme hasta que unos ga-ga-ga…

-Gatos

-Sí, si esos, salieron de la nada y aprovechando el momento de mi distracción Ukyo me golpeo, luego Xian'Pu noqueándome y dejándome fuera de combate.

-¿Y…?

-¿Como que yo? ¿Akane no entiendes?- ella solo levanto las cejas -Ella me noqueo, me ganó en un combate

Abrió los ojos -Eso quiere decir que…

=El compromiso se anula

-Exacto, intento negarlo incluso dijo que fue Ukyo quien lo hizo, pero se puso tan nerviosa que se delato cuando dijo que solo fue suerte que los gg-ga… esas bestias salieran y me distrajeran.

-Vaya… claro por eso ella dijo que no te mencionaran nada y que era mejor que no recordaras.

-Eso dijo

-Si ayer cuando te trajeron. ¿Oye y Ukyo?

-¿Ella que?

-Hablaste con ella también

-No aun no

-Ranma…

-Oye no te molestes, quería hablar con ella pero el asunto En el Neko se demoró demasiado y ya no tuve tiempo, pero yo no me preocuparía demasiado recuerdo que ella dijo que aceptaría mi decisión si supiera que no es un hechizo así que supongo que cumplirá, pero si quieres voy ahora

No contesto se quedó pensando en todo lo hablado, era increíble como todo sucedió pero ahora estaba segura que era real.

Vio al chico levantarse, dirigirse a su cama y tomar los chocolates. Comenzaba a abrirla cuando reacciono.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿mmm? Pues comeré uno

-Porque son míos déjalos

-Dijiste que no los querías

-Estaba enojada, Ranma dije que los dejes

-No seas tacaña tienes mas

-Ya te dije que no, dámelos

-Oye marimacho deberías ser más gentil no te haría mal

-Mira quien lo dice, Ranma dámelos

-No- una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

-Ya verás…

Y comenzaron con una absurda discusión en el cuarto entre gritos, risas y alguno que otro beso, ajenos a lo que ocurría en el piso de abajo, cuando la familia bajara luego de haberlos escuchado, dos patriarcas celebrando la futura boda, una castaña haciendo cálculos de gastos y ganancias también por una futura boda y otras más por muchas otras ventajas de esa nueva situación, mientras la mayor de las Tendo y la madre del joven Saotome bebían tranquilamente un té con una sonrisa en sus rostros al escuchar los ruidos provenientes del cuatro de la pequeña.

.

.

.

* * *

Ahora sí, sé que tendrán motivos de sobra supongo para lanzar jitomates y todo lo que tengan a la mano, pero a antes de eso déjenme decirles, que no fue mi intención no cumplir con la actualización prometida, pero bueno si recuerdan en el capítulo anterior les comente que mi hija mi esposo y yo nos habíamos enfermado y a pesar de que aparentemente nos repusimos unos días más tarde mi niña reincidió, pero la situación se complicó por una afección que tiene en la tráquea y laringe desde hace ya 2 años y necesito de hospitalización y ya estando ahí pues se le hizo estudios y le detectaron neumonía, por suerte todo fue muy a tiempo y rápido iniciaron tratamiento antes de que hubiera más complicaciones, aun así estuvo 10 días allí y si bien parece poco estamos hablando de una niña de 3 años que obviamente (y aunque a esa edad la percepción del tiempo es casi nula) se fastidia, la mayoría de las noches no dormía y luego de que salió; pues fueron citas, consultas, estudios y no en el mismo lugar ni solo una, además de que salió con tratamiento por 15 días mas y bueno la verdad eso es agotamiento terrible tanto física como mentalmente y créanme que estar en un hospital es de las cosas que más detesto en esta vida pero no puedo evadir eso pues no es la primera y dudo de que sea la última vez y comprenderán que más que falta de tiempo o ganas también era inspiración, en serio mi cabeza no da para más, es como si mi cabeza se olvidara de todo para sacar del archivo el historial médico de mi hija desde que nación que los que tengan hijos sabrán que no es cualquier cosa a esto agreguemos que ella ya paso por una operación más de una hospitalización al menos 6 especialidades e infinidad de estudio y consultas y medicamentos.

Pero bueno ya me extendí un poco y no es queja ni nada por el estilo solo quería aclarar este punto y ya hecho esto solo falta preguntarles que tal estuvo el capítulo la verdad no recuerdo si así lo quería terminar pero pues ya les dije ¿no?

Espero les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios y antes de que me vuelva a extender le corto.

Gracias por sus comentarios

**James Birdsong**

**Bonchi**

Nos leemos pronto

Sayonara.

6


End file.
